


The costume decision

by GiiszLT



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Jelly Shelly, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiiszLT/pseuds/GiiszLT
Summary: Sheldon and the boys are going to the Halloween party dressed as the Justice League. Sheldon asks Amy to dress up as Wonder Woman, but she refuses. She changes her mind and decides to go with a different costume. What will Sheldon think when he sees her?
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 23





	The costume decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I published this story a few days ago in ff, but due to certain problems with the page, I decided to publish it here, too.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it.

-For the last time, Sheldon,- Amy said when her patience was running out. – I don't believe in wearing costumes. Tell to someone else.

-Wolowitz's girlfriend had an accident and Penny has never wanted to go with us to a party at the comic book store. You are the only other woman I know.

-There are many women in the university.

-And I don't talk to any of them.

-Good point.

-So you agree to be Wonder woman? – Sheldon asked hopefully.

-Sorry but no.

-Amy …

-My partner has returned. I have to continue working.

-Okay- he sighed defeated.- But you will still come tomorrow, right?

-Of course- Amy smiled at the phone screen-Bye, Sheldon.

-So you were talking to your boyfriend- Amy's partner commented.

-You're wrong. Sheldon is not my boyfriend.

-Well, from what I heard it seemed that tomorrow you will have a date.

-It's not a date. We will watch a documentary about the creation of the universe that lasts 3 hours and then we will comment on it.

-Okay … - the woman looked curiously at Amy-And he talked to make sure you don't regret going to your boring date tomorrow or what?

-It's not a date and it won't be boring. I am the one who suggested the documentary.

-Oh …

-And he called me to tell me that he will go to a costume party with his friends and they will dress up as characters from the Justice League and he asked me to go with them as Wonder woman.

-That does sound like a fun date – Amy rolled her eyes at the mention of the date even though she had already explained to Emily that it wasn't a date. – When are you going to get the costume?

-I will not go.

-Do you already have it?

-Not. I will not go to the party.

-Why not?

-I don't like the idea of wearing costumes-Amy frowned slightly-Also, have you seen the Wonder Woman costume?

-Yeah, it's pretty sexy-Emily answered.

-Exactly. She is everything that I am not. Beautiful, skinny and sexy.

-Amy, you are very pretty.- She arched her eyebrow in disbelief.-I mean it. And I'm sure that under all those clothes that you like to wear there is a body that will look excellent in the Wonder Woman costume and that will drive Sheldon crazy after he see you. – Amy huffed- What?

-Sheldon isn't interested in me like that-she added-Not me, not anyone.

-Well, that will change when he'll see you in your costume.

-I do not think so.

-Well, I do- she smiled, - I'm sure that by the end of the party Sheldon won't be able to resist your charms, that I'm going to propose something to you.

\- What thing?

-If something happens between you and Sheldon during the party, you will do my part of the experiment for a week.

-What if nothing happens?.

-I'll do your part- the blonde extended a hand towards Amy. - Do you accept?

-Yes-Amy squeezed Emily's hand.

Two hours later Emily had insisted that they go get the costume once. Amy still not convinced by the idea, reluctantly agreed.

When they reached the costume shop a woman quickly approached them to offer her help. Emily told her what they were searching and the woman disappeared behind a curtain.

She returned a few minutes later with various costumes of different shapes and sizes. Amy almost ran when she saw them, but Emily sensed that this could happen so she grabbed her hand to stop her.

Amy had no choice but to try on the costumes. The woman in the store handed her the shorter costume. It was a piece of cloth that would practically not cover her body. Amy was sure it wouldn't fit so she took it and went into the fitting room.

She was surprised to look at herself in the mirror, not only had the costume fit, but for a moment she actually considered that she looked sexy.

But then she remembered that she would be in a place surrounded by people, people who would surely find it unpleasant that she will wear something like that. Also, what would Sheldon think when he saw her dressed like this? She was sure that this was not what he had in mind when he asked her to dress up as Wonder Woman.

-Amy, is everything okay in there?

-Yes, I… I'm going to need another costume.

-Why? Didn't it fit you?

-Well…

-Why you don't come out so we can see you.

-Fine - Amy inhaled deeply. She opened the changing room door and stepped out.

-You look very good miss- the woman from the store commented with a friendly smile.

-Damn, Amy! I Imagine you had a good body, but I'm really surprised. You look amazing.

\- Are you… really? - Amy asked, unsure. That was not the reaction she imagined.

-Yes. I say it seriously. You look so good I'm even more sure Sheldon will drool all night over you-she put a hand to her chin-I'm even thinking about increasing the weeks of the bet.

-Thanks-Amy looked at herself in the mirror again, but this time she smiled happily at her reflection.

\- What are you doing? - Her partner asked when she saw that she took her cell phone out of the bag.

-I'm calling Sheldon- Amy explained, holding her cell phone to her ear.

-Hi Amy- Sheldon said as he answered the call. - I did not expect to hear from you sooner than agreed.

-Yes, well ... I was thinking about it and decided to accept accompanying you to the party dressed as Wonder Woman.

-That won't be necessary- Sheldon said on the other side of the line. - Penny agreed to be Wonder woman and we even got a better superman than Leonard.

-Oh…- Amy felt a little disappointed and was glad Sheldon wasn't able to recognize emotions.

-But… Wonder woman wasn't the only woman in Justice League-Sheldon commented after a few seconds. - There is also the hawk girl . And if you agree to go with us, I am completely sure that no one will beat us.

-I suppose.

-Excellent-Amy could tell that Sheldon sounded excited-Tomorrow before watching the documentary, I can help you get your costume and ...

-No, thanks-Amy interrupted him.- I'm already in a costume shop.

-I love your engagement to the costume party, Amy Farrah Fowler.

They exchanged a few more words and then Amy hung up.

-I really wanted him to see you dressed like that- Emily commented as discouraged as Amy. The difference is that Amy was trying to hide her disappointment.

-Possibly this is the best- and before Emily said anything else, she asked the saleswoman to bring her the hawkgirl costume.

-I feel more comfortable with this one- Amy said. - With the other costume I was almost naked.

-You exaggerate.

-Here's the rest.- The woman from the store appeared behind Amy with giant wings.

\- What is that?- Asked Amy confused.

-The rest of the hawk girl costume.

Amy felt a bit silly, not realizing from the beginning that wings were obviously part of the hawkgirl wardrobe.

-I can't use these wings- Amy complained, after the woman and Emily placed the wings on her back. It was too heavy for her.

-They are part of the costume- Emily reminded her.

-I know- Amy sighed.- I think the whole costume thing was a bad idea.

-Wait, we can find something else.

-I don't think so. I know Sheldon and he'll be upset if I'm not dressed according to the Justice League.

-There must be more female characters-said Emily, looking hopefully at the saleswoman.

-Well…- the woman looked around the store for a few seconds until her eyes were fixed on a costume behind Emily. - Yes, there is.

..

Sheldon had been very insistent that Amy show him her hawkgirl costume. Amy had steadfastly refused as possibly he would be upset about her choosing another costume and didn't want his complaints to spoil her mood and sudden excitement about the party.

He had also insisted that she come to his apartment on the day of the party so they could all go to the comic shop together. But that day she had to visit her mother, so she was going to be late and told Sheldon that she would come later. Needless to say, Sheldon was unhappy, but had no choice but to accept.

They had been at the party for about half an hour and Sheldon kept pulling out him phone every so often to see if he had a message from Amy telling him that she was on her way.

\- What if something happened to her? - Sheldon said for the third time that night.

-I'm sure she's fine- Leonard commented without taking his eyes off Penny who was standing next to Zack, while he was talking with two men dressed as Superman just like him.

-She should be here by now.

-She'll be here any minute.- He drank all his drink in one gulp. He put the glass on the table and walked away from Sheldon.

Sheldon turned around and started looking at the drinks and snacks on the table, wondering which one was the least contaminated.

The door opened and a woman entered. Howard and Raj were close by so they immediately turned to see who had arrived.

-It's a woman, right? - Raj asked. He couldn't see the stranger's face, but her body ...

-And what a woman- Howard said with a smile. – She seems lost. I'll go offer my help-he took a couple of steps but Raj grabbed his arm tightly, causing him to back away.

-You have a girlfriend-he reminded Howard-. So I'll go help her.

-And you can't talk to women.

-It's true.- Raj looked around desperately.- I'll go for a drink. As long as you make sure that no one approaches her.

Raj walked over to the table, where Sheldon was still wondering which sandwich to try.

-Which sandwich do you think is the least contaminated? – Sheldon asked when he saw Raj next to him.

-I don't know- Raj replied. – I need a drink with alcohol.

\- For what?

-My future wife has just arrived and I need to be able to talk to her.

-Your future wife?-Sheheldon frowned at the thought of wanting to marry someone you just met.

-Yes- he took a sip of the drink as he turned around. – She's there… I asked him to keep an eye on her, not to get close to her-Rajesh complained.

-Those troglodytes must get away from Amy-Sheldon said in annoyance.

-Amy?- Raj shifted his gaze from Sheldon to the woman and his eyes widened in surprise.- Is that your girlfriend?

-Amy is not my girlfriend.

-Well… I never imagined that I would find Amy attractive and feel jealous.- He smiled-. But you just said she's not your girlfriend, so I'll go talk to her.

-You will not do it.

\- Why not? Is there something between you and her?

-No.

-Then why can't I…? – Sheldon did not wait for him to finish speaking. He took long strides away from Raj to get to where Amy was before him.

-Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me-he passed among all the men who surrounded Amy, thankinge for being in a costume since that way he wouldn't touch all those sweaty and germ-filled bodies-The lady and I have to talk-He took Amy by the arm and lead to a corner of the store where there was no one around.

-What's wrong with you, Sheldon? – Amy broke free of his grip and looked annoyed at the man in front of her.

-What are you doing dressed like this? – He asked. Ignoring the question she had asked him. Not even he, knew what was wrong with him. He couldn't explain everything he was feeling at that moment.

-I thought it was pretty obvious. This is my costume.

-This is not the costume we agreed upon-Sheldon reproached him.

-I know. But the hawk girl's wings were very heavy and the woman in the store said that Raven is also part of the Justice League so … - she shrugged – I don't see what the problem is.

-Don't you see it? You're almost naked! -He exclaimed shouting to be heard over the noise of the music. Although she wore a long hood that covered much of her body,but still he could see her legs and the leotard was too tight for her liking. Amy had a body that any man would find attractive.

-You were the one who suggested that I dress up as Wonder Woman!-she turned to where Penny was standing. – And she also seems almost naked-said Amy copying Sheldon's words.

-Yeah, but that wasn't the kind of costume I had in mind for you-Sheldon said.- All the men are looking at you like you are a piece of meat they want to taste.

-They're looking at Penny too.

-Yes, but she's not my… - He was abruptly silent.

-She's not your what ? - Amy took a step forward and Sheldon instinctively backed away.

-What I meant is… she is my friend and you… you are also my friend-he said after a few seconds in silence.

-Then why does it bother you? If we're both your friends and you don't care how Penny is dressed up, you shouldn't care how I'm dressed up either.

-It's different because you …- Sheldon looked around desperately, as if he was waiting for one of his annoying friends to interrupt them.

\- Me what?

-You … I … I have to go-Sheldon ran out and went through a door.

Amy imagined that that door led to a warehouse so she decided to follow him. When she arrived, she saw Sheldon with one hand on his chest and breathing heavily.

\- Are you having a panic attack, isn't? – She asked, approaching Sheldon. He nodded. – You must sit down.- She took him by the arm and helped him to sit on an old chair that was next to some empty boxes. – Take a deep breath. – Sheldon inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until he finally began to calm down. – Do you feel better?

-Yes, thanks.

-So can we talk about what happened out there?

-There's nothing to talk about,- Sheldon answered without looking at her. Amy cupped his chin in her hand to force him to look at her. Sheldon swallowed hard. Amy was too close to him. So much so that he almost had her breasts in his face.

-Sheldon… - Amy continued holding her chin -Are you jealous that these men seemed to be interested in me?

-No! I'm not jealous.-He stood up and walked to the opposite side of where Amy was-. I'm upset because you decided to change your costume without consulting me and this can make us lose the contest.

\- For real? – Amy asked defiantly. She put her hands on her hips. Sheldon licked his lip unconsciously – What's wrong with you?

-Nothing-Sheldon lied, stirring something uncomfortable. Since he met Amy he always felt a feeling that he had not yet been able to identify, but now seeing her dressed like this … he felt many different emotions.- I think I'm getting sick.

-You haven't answered my question yet.

-I already told you I'm not jealous. You are my friend and nothing else-Amy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and was silent for a few seconds.

-Very good- she finally said -. I'm going to find Rajesh.

-What? Why? – Sheldon ran to the door and stood there to prevent her from leaving.

-Howard mentioned something about Raj being very interested in… talking to me.

-You can't go talk to him- Sheldon said annoyed. - He wants …

-I know exactly what he wants… it's what all men want.- Amy sighed-. Well, everyone except you-walked past him to get out of there.

-What if I want it too?-Amy stopped abruptly and turned away.

\- You know what I'm talking about?

-Raj and all those men want to have coitus with you.

\- And you too?

-I … I don't know. I don't like the idea of other people touching me and the idea of coitus seems ridiculous to me but … I've been distracted from the moment I met you and … since I saw you in your costume I can't think of anything other than how much I want to… kiss you.

-Sheldon … - Amy's heart began to race when she heard those words-I want you to kiss me too.

-I've never done this- Sheldon admitted without moving.

-Then… I can teach you.- Amy took a couple of steps forward to get closer to Sheldon. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed him. Are you sure?

-Yes, I'm sure.

-Because if you're not, we can…- Amy couldn't finish speaking because at that moment Sheldon bumped his lips against hers. She didn't realice when she ended up slammed against the door as Sheldon caressed her cheek with one hand and held her tightly by the waist with the other.

-Was that okay?- Sheldon asked worriedly a few seconds later.

-It was… fascinating- Amy replied, breathing heavily.

-Does that mean I can kiss you again?

-You can kiss me any time you want-she smiled and then are a very good kisser.

-I'm very good at everything I do- Sheldon said with an arrogant smile. He leaned in to kiss Amy again, when he heard someone turn the handle to open the door. They both quickly walked away.

-Amy, was looking for you everywhere-. Raj commented with a smile that disappeared when he saw Sheldon. – What were you doing?

-We were… we were talking- Sheldon hesitated.

\- About what?

-About things that are none of your concern.

-Very good, but at least you have to admit that there is something between you.

-There's nothing between us!- Sheldon exclaimed. He didn't want all his friends to find out so soon that he had been making out like a randy teenager with Amy.

-You have dark purple smudges on your face from her lipstick, you know. But sure, you two definitely aren't a thing-Sheldon and Amy turned to see completely blushing at being discovered-. Don't worry, I will not say anything-said this he turned around and left there.

-Well… I think we should go back-Amy suggested-. Before anyone else notices.

-Wait-Sheldon took her hand and pulled her towards him to kiss her again. Amy wiped her lipstick from his mouth with her hand as they parted-. Well, we can go.

When she got home, Amy realized she had several missed calls and messages from Emily, asking how things had been.

Amy smiled after briefly answering her messages. She never thought she would be so happy to have lost a bet.


End file.
